Meeting the Ouran Highschool Host Club
by animeisthebestgenre
Summary: This is Ouran Highschool Host Club rewritten. You are the other honor student at Ouran Academy. It isn't long before you meet the Hitachiin twins and soon the entire Host Club has stumbled into your life. Disclaimer: This is heavily based off of the anime, not the manga. Also, let me know if you want more chapters.


You can't help but gasp at the stunning sight. The entrance to a campus bigger than you've ever seen is in front of you. Through the gate, you can see the colossal buildings and their exquisite architecture. Not to mention the clock tower that stands as the most eye-catching thing on the grounds.

You were fortunate enough to get one of the few scholarships for Ouran Academy. You went to a different middle school but you've heard the name Haruhi Fujioka before, she's the other honor student. You're both starting today as first-year high-school students. You're middle class so you could save up for the uniform. Yellow looks good on you despite how ugly the dress is in your opinion.

You begin to search for your first class. It's unbelievable how many buildings can be used for one school. After fifteen minutes you find yourself at the class you ought to be in, though you're late. You open the door to see dozens of faces looking at you. You interrupted silent work time. Your nerves make your lips turn into a fake smile as you look back at the class. When you walk in you don't notice the step and fall to the floor with a crash.

The teacher only glares at you. Most of the class laughs and your face goes dark red. You've always been so uncoordinated. You try to shake it off but a red-haired kid in the back feels the need to comment, "What a clutz!" before he roars with laughter.

His identical twin brother is laughing too but doesn't say anything about your embarrassment. You stand up and straighten out your skirt. "What is your name dear?" the teacher asks. Her slicked-back gray hair and permanent frown makes her intimidating. You hesitate.

"Y/N"

"Have a seat."

The teacher turns away and leaves you to find your own desk. You look around and find the only open one at the back of the classroom, next to the redheaded twins. Great.

When class is over you take your time packing up your bag. When you leave the classroom second to last you find the twin boys standing by the doorway. They stop you before you can hurry to Algebra. "We can't help but notice you look a little lost," the twin on the left says.

You can only stare back. The one on the right, the one who called you a klutz, adds on, "Look. Boss said we need to be nicer outside of the club so we're trying our best." He rolls his eyes.

Who's boss? What club? "What class do you have next then? We'll help you find it," the left one smiles.

You're as confused as ever but the help would be nice. Also, why not try to make a couple of friends? "Oh um Algebra," it takes you a second to remember.

They turn and begin walking in anticipation that you'll follow them. You do. The twins speak at the same time, "What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't"

They stop and turn around to face you. The one on the right starts talking, "Well I'm Hikaru."

Then the left, "And I'm Kaoru."

Then together, "The Hitachiin brothers. What's your name?"

"F/N L/N"

They turn and continue walking in long strides. You struggle to keep up. "So what club is it you're in?" you ask.

"Ouran high-school's one and only Host Club," Hikaru says proudly.

"Not to be rude but what even is that?"

"Well Y/N," you can tell Hikaru made an effort to say your name. "It's a club where handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands."

"Think of it as an elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful," Kaoru adds on.

What an oddly rehearsed description. Whatever. "That sounds…" It's hard to think of a way to describe it because of how ridiculous it is. "That sounds interesting."

They keep walking without saying anything. "So you two are host then? Of the Host Club?" curiosity drives you. Now that you look at them, they are handsome.

Kaoru looks over his shoulder revealing a smirk that makes your cheeks flush red, just a little. "That's right." He winks and you.

He did that on purpose. His grin grows bigger when he turns back around. "Well, here we are," Hikaru halts to a stop and gestures to a room at his side.

"Thank you," you start to walk in but turn around and stop them before they can leave. "Wait." It's kind of an embarrassing question so you look at your feet while you ask it, "Where is your Host Club?"

You can't help but wonder what it's like. Maybe you'll stop by. "Music Room 3," they answer in unison, happy about your interest.

You part ways until fourth period English. This time you arrive to class on time and find your seat. One twin walks in and grabs the seat next to you. He slouches in his chair and doesn't bother to make eye contact. "Hey Y/N," he says in a casual way.

It's obvious this one is Hikaru because of his laid back and more arrogant way of acting. "Hey, Hikaru."

He sits up and turns to you. "Wait a minute," he looks concerned, "How did you know it was me?"

You shrug, "I don't know. You and your brother really aren't all that alike."

He sits back again eyeing you suspiciously at first but then lets it go. "So are you going to stop by the club?"

"I think so. I'm curious and you and Kaoru are the only people I've really talked to today. I'm not doing anything else after school anyways."

The bell rings and class starts. Most classes require you to be attentive as the teachers are strict. You worked hard to get into Ouran Academy so you're going to meet this expectation, even if friends are in your class. Afterwards though, Hikaru and you find yourself in conversation again. You walk together to lunch.

It seems Hikaru can be rude lots of the time but you can tell he's still a good person. You assume he acts this way for a reason. Maybe something happened to cause trust issues or something.

When you arrive in the lunchroom he goes to order his food. You sit down at an empty table and get your bento lunch. Soon you're joined by Kaoru. "How do you like our school so far Y/N?"

"It's big and classes are harder but I like it for that," is all you manage to say. Hikaru sits down next to his brother. You open up your bento box to reveal rice, teriyaki chicken, and steamed vegetables. "Who do you guys usually sit with anyway?" You ask picking up your chopsticks and taking the first bite.

"Our club," they answer together before digging into their fancy meals.

As they do, a boy who looks like an elementary school student runs up to the table followed by a tall, rather intimidating guy. The blonde haired kid is holding his lunch tray with a stuffed bunny under one of his arms. He speaks to Kaoru, "Who's your new friend Kao-chan? She's pretty!"

His voice is as kiddish as his appearance. Kaoru answers between bites, "Hunny this is Y/N, she's in our class. Y/N this is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka." He gestures to them as he introduces them. "Hunny and Mori are the third years in the host club."

This boy is a third year!? "Nice to meet you Y/N-chan!" Hunny smiles and sits next to you.

You smile in reply. Hunny seems to talk a lot more than he eats and Mori seems to be the opposite. Mori might be the tallest boy you've seen at this school, well above six feet. And Hunny might be the shortest, probably a couple of inches shorter than you.

While you're talking to Hunny two others join the table. They stand at about the same height, both are flawless like the rest of the club. One is blonde with the most gorgeous eyes you've ever seen, a vibrant purple. The other has dark hair and greyish eyes with glasses. He's kind of mysterious in a way.

The one with glasses speaks to you. "You must be F/N L/N one of the honor students this year."

How did he know I wasn't just a new student? You're taken aback a bit. "Um yeah, that's right."

"Pardon my rudeness. I'm Kyoya Ootori."

It's too far to shake hands so he just smiles at you.

He gestures the boy next to him, "This is Tamaki Suoh. He's the king of the host club."

Tamaki appears to be caught in a quarrel with the twins so he doesn't even notice you.

"Well, nice to meet you all," you say looking around at the group of attractive boys surrounding you.


End file.
